


Happy Birthday, Mark

by GrandmaBean



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmaBean/pseuds/GrandmaBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been quite the musician all you're life, and when your boyfriend Mark's birthday comes around, you're stumped with gifts, as you've never been quite good at picking them. So to compensate, you write a song for him, and the way he reacts to it was just... Wow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! :)

The late, evening, sunlight filtered softly through the window, as you sat curled up in a ball on the couch, scrolling through Tumblr on your laptop, occasionally giggling as something amusing popped up every now and again. You struggled to calm your nerves, as it was Mark, your boyfriend's birthday, and you had the best gift you could offer prepared for him, a song you specially wrote. Though the two of have been living together for a year now, ever since you met by some amazing chance on a flight to Los Angeles, California, he'd never heard your music. Sure, he'd heard you sing along to the radio as you drove out somewhere for lunch or the other, and had always told you your voice was beautiful, but he'd never heard any songs that you composed yourself. And boy, did you have many, but too shy you were to let anyone listen. You heard the sounds of Mark's frustrated yelling, as he shot down zombies or something or the other, blushing slightly as he talked about you through the majority of the play-through.   
Too soon, the recording ended, and you heard him bid goodbye to his viewers, when he then stepped out of the recording room, dressed in a white T-shirt and black, pink mustache-patterned pajama pants. Smiling like a goober, he came over to you and wrapped his arms tightly around you from behind, kissing the top of your head. You closed your laptop and tilted your head back, returning the kiss on his lips, as he hummed contentedly.  
"What's the plan, birthday boy?" you asked, "Wanna call Bob and Wade and ask them what's up?"  
"Nah, it's okay, I've spent every other birthday with them, why not spend this one with you? It's also my first birthday with you." you detached yourself from his warm embrace momentarily to stand, rejoining him as you sighed,  
"Yes it is, isn't it?" pecking his cheek, you wandered over to the kitchen, pulling out ingredients to cook a specialty dinner, as he shuffled along behind you, holding onto your waist, with his chin resting on your shoulder, making you laugh.  
"Why don't you get a head start on editing that video? I have a surprise for you to be prepared and your not allowed to see..." you sing-sang, smiling, as he kissed your neck, saying happily,  
"Ooh, really? Okay... I wonder what it is...?" he murmured, beaming, as he shuffled off to the gaming room. You exhaled with a grin, just a bit relieved that you could quietly rehearse and console yourself as you cooked, nerves still in need of intensive calming. You did a final review of the lyrics as you cleared and set the table, putting your guitar to the side, but in a good enough distance to be able to reach from your seat without standing. Finally you set food-filled plates, tastefully arranged and decorated, on the table surface, turning off all the lights in the apartment, so that only candles and the setting sun's glow lit the room.  
"Maaaaark!" you called, standing patiently by the table. He exited the recording room, face lighting up into a lovely smile, walking over to you and kissing you passionately, as he pulled away and held your cheek, gazing into your eyes, whispering,  
"You did all this for me?"   
"Of course, Markimoo." you pecked his cheek.  
"Oh, it looks so good... Let's eat!" the two of you sat and ate, talking and laughing the night away, enjoying the moment you shared together.  
Once the two of you had finished, and Mark had stuffed himself with a second and a half helping, you cleared way the plates and pulled out a bottle of wine along with two glasses, setting them down as you re-took your seat. Mark poured the wine, laughing softly in surprise as you told him to close his eyes for a minute. This was it. You steeled yourself as you picked up your guitar, thankful that you'd tuned it before hand and had reviewed the lyrics one last time.  
"Open your eyes." you whispered. Then you started to sing.

"We met on that plane a year ago,  
And I remember when,   
You sat down right next to me,  
And said that I looked beautiful.

For a fleeting moment I wondered,  
Would I ever see you again,  
But then you turned around and smiled,  
And gently held my hand.

Oh, woah, oh,  
Oh, woah, oh,

We were written in the stars,  
We were always meant to be,   
It's still a thing,  
That's really hard to believe.  
I smile softly,  
As you kiss me on the lips,  
Won't you agree when I say,  
Stay forever with me. 

After a time,  
We sadly parted ways,  
To return to our lives,  
For a while there, stay.

During our separation,  
We talked and confessed,  
Of our infatuation,  
For each other, yes.

Oh, woah, oh,  
Oh, woah, oh,

We were written in the stars,  
We were always meant to be,  
It's still a thing,  
That's really hard to believe.  
I smile softly,   
As you kiss me on the lips,  
Won't you agree when I say,  
Stay forever with me.

We built our home,  
Together, hand in hand,  
This goes to show,  
If you believe you can.

We were written in the stars,   
We were always meant to be,  
It's still a thing,  
That's really hard to believe.  
I smile softly,  
As you kiss me on the lips,  
Won't you agree when I say,  
Stay forever with me." 

You ended with a gasp, looking up in surprise as Mark sat staring at you, hands clamped to his mouth to stifle his sobs, as tears streamed down his reddened cheeks. You set the guitar down gently and stood, embracing him tightly, his arms winding around your waist, as he buried his face into your chest, stuttering,  
"(Name), t-that was so b-beautiful... I can't believe you, *hic* w-wrote that for me. It was just--- I absolutely l-loved i-it." you rubbed his back and tried not to break down in happy tears, as he sobbed quietly, slowly recovering, then pulling you down to eye-level to kiss you deep and passionately. You yelped as he suddenly stood and picked you up bridal-style, carrying you to your shared bedroom and gently putting you down to sit at the edge of the bed.  
"(Name), let me just say, I know I've said it many times, but I truly mean it when I say, I love you (name). I love you." he gazed into your eyes earnestly as he clasped your hands in his.  
"I love you too, Mark. I really do." you leaned forward and pressed your lips against his, gasping softly as his mouth opened and his tongue flicked out, snaking along the edges of your closed teeth, asking for entrance. You gladly permitted it, laying down on the soft duvet, as he followed, hands sneaking beneath your tank-top, pulling it off along with your bra with gusto, seeming to marvel at your bare, exposed, skin. He trailed his lips down your neck, suckling dark bruises into the skin there, traveling further down to your collarbone, then your chest, paying very, very, close attention to your breasts, making you shudder and gasp. He made his way lower, to your navel, lightly dipping his tongue inside it, then ceremoniously unbuttoning your jeans and pulling them down your legs in an agonizingly slow fashion. He stared hard, right at your panties, making you flush a brilliant red before throwing your head back with an obscene moan, as he lightly circled the growing, wet, stain, with a gentle fingertip.   
"Please..." you begged pathetically as he smiled, knowing what you wanted oh, so badly. With a quick tug, your underwear was down to your ankles, then thrown carelessly to the floor. He blew on the desperately, wet, flesh, then spread it, examining so intimately before he pressed the tip of his tongue to your clit, as you cried out, curling your toes and fingers into the bedding beneath you. You felt a finger circle your entrance softly, before plunging in, wiggling a bit to find that spot where---oh! You moaned and lifted your hips off the bed, back arching, as he gradually introduced another finger, then another, until three digits, thrust freely in and out of the wet, clenching, muscles.  
"Mark! Oh, fuck, please, please...!" you stared at him through hooded eyes, clutching at him tightly. Him. All you wanted was him. Inside you, holding you, kissing you, fucking you brainless with the most brutal manner into the mattress. Hunger filled his dark eyes and he hurriedly threw off his shirt, yanking his pants along with his underwear, then tossing it aside, as you grabbed a condom and ripped it open, hastily rolling it over his throbbing, leaking, erection. With a quiet growl, he plunged right in, in one smooth movement, making you scream, steadily making a brutal pace that had you speechless with ecstasy. Wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his shoulders, you whimpered, whined, and moaned, feeling Mark's stubble scrape at your neck slightly as he buried his face there, groaning and panting. Suddenly, your orgasm came without warning, hitting you with the force of a freight train, as you arched off the bed and downright shrieked, clenching down hard on Mark as he soon followed suit with a deep, throaty, long, growl. The two of you lay side by side, staring tiredly into each other's eyes, still breathing heavily with exertion.  
"Oh, Markimoo, your the best thing that ever happened to me." he leaned and pecked you on the lips whispering,  
"You too, (name), you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! XD I wrote the lyrics and am now thinking they could be in a song...


End file.
